When We Were Young
by KimmyD0912
Summary: When Kat Johnson moves back to her home town of Baltamore Maryland she was hoping to start over but what will happen when she runs into her childhood friend Guy Gardner? Will the two of them be able to pick up were they left off? Or has to much changed between them?


Title: When We Were Young

Rating: M (For Language and some sexual content in later chapters)

Summary: Moving back to the town where she lived as a kid Katrina Johnson, was ready to start again. This time on her own, but nothing can prepare her for running into an old childhood friend. Can the two pick up were they left off or has too much changed?

DISCLAIMER: Green Lantern and other related characters are the copyrighted property of DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission. I do not claim to own any of the related characters and places. =)

Chapter 1:

"Yeah last box unpacked! I can't believe it! I am actually moved in!" Katrina reported happily. She could hear her mother chuckle on the other line.

"Well I am so proud of you. I think moving back to Baltimore will be good for you. So what are you plans for the rest of the night?"

"I think I am going to go out to a bar get drunk and maybe have a one night stand."

"I don't think that joke is very funny sweetheart."

"Who said I was joking? You always said you wanted to be a grandmother right?" there was silence on the other line. "Okay maybe I will go and visit all of the places we used to go to when we lived here?"

"That sounds like a much better idea. Well have fun and I will talk to you soon."

"Okay mom, love you. Tell dad hi for me and that I love him."

"Okay have a good night."

"Okay bye." Hanging up the phone she looked around her new kitchen and a small sigh escaped her lips. Standing and crossing to the window and looking out and saw that the sun was setting; she then grabbed her jacket and walked out.

Making her way downtown, she stopped at a restaurant and got out of her car. Looking around at all the building she smiled as she put money in the parking meter and started off down the street. Memories came flooding back as she looked around at all the buildings and then one caught her eye, "Warriors huh?" A smile crossed her face as she walked inside. The place was packed for a Wednesday night and she tried to make her way through all of the bodies. Finally making it up to the bar she look around for someone to take her order. Seeing no one she took a seat on one of the stools and waited. A few moments later a man appeared "Excuse me sir…" she started to ask him a question but he just walked right past her. "Okay then maybe not." She waved her hand trying to get his attention but he was to busy looking down at a notebook in his hands. "Hello! I'm talking to you!" he finally looked up and her heart about stopped.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came, so instead she just closed it again. The man just sighed. "You wanted my attention and you got it. So are you gonna just sit there gawking like an idiot or are you gonna actually order something?" she tried to clear her thoughts but she couldn't seem to speak. The man just shook his head and went to turn away.

"This is gonna sound really stupid but you remind me of someone I used to know." She said finally, he turned to look at her again.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He said plainly as he folded his arms over his chest. Kat nodded.

"Um….a rum and coke please." She added with a smile, he nodded as he started to make it for her. She watched him for a moment studying the way he moved and his mannerisms, her mouth slightly agape.

"Is your name by any chance Guy Gardner?" the man stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah it is. Do I know you? I don't owe you money do I?"

Kat looked at him confused.

"No."

"Did we have a one night stand or something? I didn't knock you up right? Because if you've come here looking for child support you're shit outta luck because I'm piss ass broke." Katrina's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Okay then cool. So how do you know me?" Kat just sat there for a moment and then started laughing.

"Wow…" she said softly.

"So are you gonna answer my question?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember me." Guy set the glass on the bar top and leaned in with both hands on the bar putting his face an uncomfortable distance from hers. He studied her face for a moment and then his eyes widened. Kat smiled.

"Nope sorry can't say that I do. Now if you'll stop pulling my chain and excuse me I have to get back to work."

"One last question." She said as he turned his back to her. "Does the name Katrina Johnson mean anything to you?"

"Yeah she was a childhood friend…of…mine." he turned around to face her again trailing off.

"Hi Guy." She said with a smile.

"No fuckin way…"


End file.
